When I Was Your Man
by Titus van Beelzeblade
Summary: [AU] This story is written based on my feels, mostly... Wish everyone happy KyouTen Day... (smiles a little) But the story is a bit irrelevant to KyouTen, isn't it?


**Dedicated for today's KyouTen day... Too bad I can't come out with a good story so... yeah... Disclaimer: I don't own any Inazuma Eleven ****franchise. And remember to R&R**

* * *

**When I was Your Man**

(Tsurugi's POV)

_(Start of Flashback)_

"Hey Tsurugi…" you stood right in the middle of the park. I remembered I was standing a few steps away from you.

"What's the matter, Tenma?" your horrid face started to make me worried.

"What if I told you that… I'm giving up in this relationship…?"

"Say what?" my speaking tone had changed from normal to horrid. The sky was getting darker as a symptom of rain. I looked at you standing still, and you didn't dare to face with me. You're crying, don't you…?

You're lying… don't you?

I didn't want to hear you saying that three horrible words. Yes, THREE HORRIBLE WORDS. Yet, you said it.

"We're breaking up."

You said it. You're lying, don't you?

NO, the sky gave me a negative answer. I could feel the drizzle. But the rain turned out being heavier and heavier. My clothes were soaked with rain. And my effort of styling my hair turned out fruitless. And my face was decorated with raindrops, and teardrops.

"Tenma, listen to me, I-" I patted his shoulder.

"Let go of me," he slapped my hand away.

"Why Tenma… Why…" I couldn't tell your expression very well, but you weren't looking at me at all. You looked sad? You looked horrified? I couldn't tell. And I could see your school uniform being soaked by raindrops, and your hair was soaked as well.

You walked away from me.  
Each time you made a step further than me, my heart cracked a little.  
Each time you made a step further than me, one more teardrop had added to decorate my saddened face.  
Each time you made a step further than me, memories between us flowed more rapidly in my mind.

_(End of flashback)_

I'm lying on the same bed we're used to sleep together while your parents weren't around. But it feels just a little bit bigger now, I guess. I turn on the radio and our beloved love song is played. Yeah, our song on the radio, but it doesn't sound the same as we used to.

I went to the football club this afternoon. I saw your face but I couldn't say hi to you or the situation will be kind of… awkward. Aoi approached me and asked me what's the matter, but she kept on saying Tenma's name. When our friends talk about you, all it does is just to tear me down, because my heart breaks a little when I hear your name.

And I flash back the memories between us. Then I realize I was too young, too dumb to realize. I'm so stupid why I didn't prepare anything for our anniversary. I should have bought you flowers, and held your hands under the moonlight, only to say "I love you". And I should have given you all my hours if I had the chance, but the time never flows back. If I hold your hand, I would like to take you to every party, as you told me once, that you love to dance and you want to dance.

Now you're dancing, but you're not dancing with me, but with another man, I guess…

I'm blaming myself because I'm causing a good, cheerful and strong boyfriend like you to walk out my life. My pride, my ego, my needs, my selfish ways had made everything gone wrong, but I'll never get to clean up the mess I made.

The time shows 11pm. I try to sleep. I try to close my eyes but the break up scene haunts me every time. Every day. Yes, it hurts me every time I close my eyes. Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong. But I know I'm probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes, as time never flows back as I can.

Just then, I hear you giggling outside. I peep outside, only to see you walking with another man across my house.

Shindou Takuto.

He's a better man than I am, isn't it?

If I have guts, I should have run into you just want you to know my last wishes for you.

I hope Shindou will buy you flowers, and he will hold your hands, walking under the moonlight while chuckling. When he has the chance to give you all his hours, please appreciate it, and him. And I hope he can take you to every party, because I remembered how much you loved to dance.

I hope Shindou can do all the things I should have done, when I was your man.

Too bad, I'm just seeing both of you embracing under the moonlight, and end up with a French kiss.

I miss you, Tenma.

"Give me another chance, if you can…" I whisper. Too bad you don't listen to me.

I really miss you.


End file.
